Passé dans le futur
by margaugauxou
Summary: Et si, dans la nouvelle génération Potter, Weasley et Malefoy, une jeune fille fessait irruption dans la vie des jeunes enfants ressemblant trait pour trait à Lily Evans, devenue Potter il y a longtemps. Elle changera leur vie... à jamais. Albus / OC ; Rose / Scorpius ; légère James / OC
1. Chapter 1

Et si, dans la nouvelle génération Potter, Weasley et Malefoy, quelqu'un arrivait et chamboulait tout, absolument tout... Une fille arrivant de nul par ressemblant beaucoup à Lily Evans, devenue autrefois Potter. Que va être la réaction des Potter ? Des Weasley ? Des Malefoy ?

Albus / OC ; Rose / Scorpius ; légère James / OC.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, moi c'est Cassie Meadle. Vous allez trouver ça étrange mais je suis une sorcière et exactement je suis en deuxième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Mais pour l'instant nous sommes dans les vacances d'été et je suis dans le magasin de ma tante Jenna, celle-ci vendant des robes de sorcier. Durant toutes les vacances j'avais croisé quasiement tous les élèves de l'école enfin, ce que je connaissais, j'étais qu'en deuxième année ! J'étais encore dans mes rêveries dans la remise quand ma tante m'appela du contoir :

"- Cassie ! Viens nous avons plusieurs clients !

- J'arrive tante Jenna ! Criais-je à mon tour."

Je sortis alors de la remise, le sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à ce que je vis nos clients. Il s'agissait des Potter, les célèbres Potter... Ils étaient au plus grand complet, Harry le père, Ginny la mère, Lily la fille, James l'aîné et Albus le plus petit. J'avançai donc vers eux, quelque peu timide mais bien décidé à faire mon travail. Néanmoins Harry Potter me regardait étrangement, comme si j'étais un fantôme. J'en fis abstraction me re concentrant sur mes clients.

"- Salut Cassie, la forme ? Demanda James en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Salut. Me contentais-je de dire."

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il se souvenait ou même qu'il connaissait mon prénom. James Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, élu mec le plus sexy de l'école, coureur de jupon, se souvenait de mon nom. Je preis assez vite mes esprits et saisis mon mètre avant de dire :

"- Alors, pour qui et pour quelle maison ?

- Avant puis-je avoir votre nom de famille, mademoiselle ? Demanda poliment le père de famille.

- Euh... Meadle. Pourquoi ?

- Vous me rappelez fortement quelqu'un. Termina-t-il.

- Oh eh bien merci..."

Je lui fis un petit sourire avant de commencer à prendre les mesures de Lily Potter et ensuite de ses deux frères en finissant par Albus. Ses parents ainsi que son frère et sa soeur étaient partis payer les robes. Nous avons donc commencé à discuter de tout et de rien.

"- Alors tu es en quelle année ? Me demanda Albus.

- Je suis en deuxième année à la rentrée. Et toi ?

- Pareil, je ne t'ai jamais vu pourtant dans l'école... Remarqua Albus.

- Je suis du genre discrète et je préfère rester avec mes meilleurs amis, ça doit être pour ça.

- Albus ! C'est l'heure d'y aller ! Appela Ginny."

Je finis ma mesure avec ses bras et finis par le libérer. Je me retournai pour ranger mon mètre ainsi que mes tissu et quand je me retournai, Albus n'avait pas bougé. Il me fit alors un sourire à tomber par terre avant de dire :

"- Promet-moi qu'à la rentré je te verrai.

- ...Ouais... Ouais je te promet. Dis-je en rougissant fortement.

- Je te vois dans une semaine alors. Je suis impatient de de revoir, Cassie.

- A dans une semaine."

Je lui adressai un sourire alors qu'il partait avec le reste de sa famille. Ma tante s'avança ensuite vers moi, elle aussi un sourire fixé sur ses lèvres. Je me doutai de ce qu'elle allait me dire mais je la laissai espérer tant qu'elle veut. Elle voulait me trouver un copain depuis que je suis entrée à Poudlard...

"- Il est mignon...

- Arrête peut-être qu'il est beau à tomber mais Albus est un ami.

- Qui t'a dit que je parlais d'Albus. Dis malicieusement Jenna."

Je rougis fortement, prétextant que je devais aller dans ma chambre pour aller me reposer. Une fois dans celle-ci je m'allongeai sur mon lit et mis un sourire idiot sur mon visage. Je pris ensuite un papier à lettre et de l'encre ainsi que ma plume pour commencer à écrire à Adam, mon meilleur ami moldu. Nous étions devenu ami dans le train de la première année à Poudlard, je lui avais indiqué la voix 9 3/4.

_Chère Adam, _

_Tu ne vas surement pas me croire mais aujourd'hui je crois que j'ai rencontré le garçon le plus craquant de l'école ainsi que toute sa famille. Tu as deviné aujourd'hui, au magasin, j'ai pris les mesure des enfants de la famille Potter ! Je suis hyper heureuse et j'aimerai que tu sois avec moi pour qu'on se voit au moins une fois avant la rentrée. C'est dommage. Je suis impatiente de te revoir. Je t'embrasse._

_Cassie. _


	3. Chapter 3

Nous y sommes, aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée ! Je suis tellement impatiente de me retrouver de nouveau à Poudlard, revoir mes amis et m'amuser le plus possible. Nous sommes en ce moment-même devant le train qui m'emmènera jusqu'à l'école. Après avoir soigneusement déposé mes valise dans la soute, je me retourne vers ma tante Jenna, qui elle est sur le point de pleurer comme tous les ans. Je la serre donc dans mes bras essayant de la réconforter.

"- Je viendrais te voir pendant les vacances Jenna. Ne t'en fais pas...

- Tu as raison. Je te revois pour les vacances de Noël, la deuxième semaine ?

- Comme l'année dernière. Je dois y aller maintenant voilà Adam et Diana. Je t'aime tante Jenna.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma douce Cassie."

Je l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de me diriger vers Adam et Diana, qui m'attendaient pour monter dans le train. Nous étions en retard alors nous montâmes directement dans le train et allâmes nous trouver un compartiment. Une fois à l'intérieur je leur donnais une étreinte à chacun d'entre eux, plus qu'heureuse de les revoir enfin.

"- Tu vas bien Cassie ? Me demanda Adam, décidément toujours inquiet pour moi.

- Ne t'en fais pas Adam, je tiens le coup. Le rassurais-je.

- Tu es très courageuse de repartir à Poudlard après ce qui c'est passé pendant les grande vacances. Déclara Diana.

- J'aimerais autant ne pas en parler si ça ne vous dérange pas trop.

- Aucun problème. Répondit Adam avant de s'asseoir bientôt suivit de moi et Diana."

Nous avons commencé à parler de tout et de rien comme à nos habitude, quand Diana commença à s'endormir bientôt suivit par Adam. C'est étrange à la seconde même où Diana avait évoqué l'incident des vacances, toute ma tristesse était revenu. Vous devez sans doute vous demander ce qu'il c'est passé... Cet été mes parents sont morts... Une petit larme coula le long de mes joues avant de tomber délicatement sur mes mains. Je pris alors dans mon sac à dos, un stylo et mon journal et je commençai à écrire, évacuant ma tristesse. Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions toujours en route vers Pourdlard, nous devions arriver vers 00h00 dans ces os-là.

"- Cassie, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Me demanda Adam se réveillant le premier.

- Oui ne t'en fais pas pour moi Adam, je tiens le coup.

- Tu m'as dis exactement la même chose il y a quelques heures. Me fit Remarquer Adam.

- C'est que tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter. Je vais chercher des pata-citrouille, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Un paquet de choco-grenouille s'il te plaît. Demanda mon meilleur ami en me donnant l'argent.

- Ok."

Je pris l'argent d'Adam et partis le plus vite possible à l'extérieur. Je n'avais pas envie de manger, tout ce que je voulais c'était échapper à cette conversation. Je me dirigeai donc vers la vendeuse de bonbon quand soudain j'entendis la voix que je ne voulais absolument pas attendre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. La voix de la pute du lycée, j'ai nommé : Caroline Bordes !

"- Cassie ! Appela-t-elle de sa voix sûr-aigu."

Ne voulant pas paraître impoli, je me retournai vers elle pour découvrir qu'elle était accompagné de James Potter. Comme quoi il suffit d'avoir un cerveau d'huître pour attirer les plus beaux garçons. Elle arriva donc et me serra dans ses bras, comme si elle était réellement mon amie alors que je ne lui avais presque jamais adressé la parole.

"- Ma petite Cassie, je suis tellement désolée pour tes parents. J'espère que tu tiens le coup.

- Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien. Dis-je assortis avec un faux sourire.

- Les parents de Cassie sont morts dans un accident au début de l'été. Expliqua Caroline à James.

- Je suis désolé de l'entendre Cassie. Si t'a un soucis n'hésite pas. Me dit James avec un sourire qui fait fondre toutes les filles.

- Pareille pour moi, surtout n'hésite pas.

- J'y penserais. Dis-je d'un ton froid.

- Bon moi je dois y aller. TchaTchao ! Dit Caroline en me faisant un signe d'au revoir."

Je restai donc seule avec James, quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et nous étions toujours dans le silence le plus absolu. Je m'apprêtai donc à partir aller acheter mes friandises, ne jugeant pas utile de rester encore plus longtemps, quand une main me retint par le bras me faisant retourner vers le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Grifondort.

"- Je suis désolé pour tes parents, Cassie.

- Tu me l'as déjà dis ça."

Je partis donc ensuite, le laissant en plan et allai acheter mes bonbons pour ensuite revenir dans mon compartiment. Je ne supportai pas que l'on me prenne en pitié comme James, Caroline ou même Diana et Adam l'avaient fais. Je faisais de mon mieux pour leur prouver que j'allais très bien mais eux me compliquaient encore plus la tâche. Nous arrivâmes alors à la gare de Poudlard. Avec Diana et Adam nous montèrent dans une carriole conduit par les sombrale. Adam et Diana ne pouvaient pas les voir, car ils n'avaient pas vu la mort alors que moi si... Nous sommes entrés dans le château pour ensuite nous placer à la table des Grifondor dans la grande salle pour la répartition des premières année. Pendant ce temps, je regardai à droite et à gauche essayant de voir des visages familiers. J'en reconnus un bon nombre quand soudain je croisai de magnifique yeux vert. Je souris alors à cette vision, Albus... Il me fit un signe de main que je lui rendis pour lui dire bonjour. Je retournai ensuite mon attention sur les première année.

Quelques heures plus tard nous étions enfin dans la salle commune de Grifondor. Diana était partit se coucher et Adam également pedant que moi je m'étais posée sur le canapé devant le feu, écrivant dans mon journal... Tous les Grifondors étaient partis se coucher, pou cause de se lever à 8h00 le lendemain. Je me trouvait donc seule...

_Cher Journal,_  
_Comment j'ai pus me tromper à ce point ? Et dire que je croyais m'en sortir avec des "salut, ça va ?"... En faisant semblant d'aller bien... J'avais tout prévu, changer ce que j'étais au fond de moi, me créer une nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle moi, débarrassai de ce passé, de cette douleur, de devenir quelqu'un de vivant... Mais ce n'est pas facile, les vieilles blessures peuvent se rouvrir, se ramener à nous et je ne peux pas y échapper, malgré tous mes efforts. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est m'attendre au meilleur et s'il arrive accepter de le recevoir. On en a tellement besoin, j'en ai tellement besoin... _

Je fermai ensuite mon journal, laissant une larme couler sur ma joue et heurter la couverture en cuire de mon journal intime. Je fus surprise par un bruit derrière moi. Je me retournai alors le plus rapidement possible pour trouver Albus descendant des dortoirs des garçons. Quand il m'aperçut assise il me sourit et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

"-Je sais qu'il est tard mais je tenais... à savoir si ça allait. Déclara Albus en croisant mon regard.

- Ecoute depuis l'accident de mes parents la même question revient en permanence : "ça va tu t'en remet ?".

- Et tu réponds quoi ? Demanda Albus.

- C'est bon, ça va.

- Sans le penser ?

- Redemande-le moi demain. Demandais-je avant de me lever et de partir dans mon dortoir, le laissant seul."


End file.
